More than a friend
by withonewing
Summary: Renesmee begins to see Jacob more than a friend.This is the moment when they share their first kiss . Renesmee POV. Warning : Breaking dawn little spoiler.


**More than a friend…**

**Renesmee starts to see Jacob more than a friend. And this is the moment when they share their first kiss.**

**My first story but not the last...**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

My bronze curls started to went loose in the air, because the window was wide opened and the door as well. I raised my look from the floor, and there he was, standing, one feet from me, leaning towards the casement door , starring blankly ahead. He was shirtless, but that was not out of place, since I got used to his eight pack , he likes to show-off anytime he has the chance, hah…but not that I mind. Why should his _half-being-naked_ bother me?

But now he looked different ,so vulnerable , despite his imposing structure , he looked like he was lost in thoughts , flabbergasted by some kind of new discovery he made on my green carpet. His hair was shining in the subtle light of the hallway, and a few rebellious hair strands were caressing his cheeks. He lifted his eyelashes till he met my peculiar gaze. In that very instant moment I felt something strange in my stomach , like I hadn't ate for months, but that couldn't be the cause, I wasn't hungry . I could swear that something is moving …or flying** …**like the soft fluttering of a butterfly's wings.

My eyes were fixed now at his full smooth lips…and _Bang _- another strange feeling overwhelmed my senses. It seemed like a rush of adrenaline mixed up with those strange stomach butterflies.  
I was absorbed in a _dazzled-Bella_ mood. I remember when my mum was telling me about her experiences with dad, about how he _dazzled _ her , and by her descriptions ….I think I feel it ,too, right now , but in a different way .

Jacob was intimidating me, even if I never admitted it. He was beautiful, strikingly beautiful …and he was standing right there, in front of me, giving me that husky look that makes my knees go weak and howl like a wolf. _After all we're not that different._

"Ness---…" he called my name. "Are you ok? I feel so stupid asking the same question every 2 minutes, but you look like you` re hypnotized or something."

Ha. _Hypnotized_ .Yeah, that was the right word.. I couldn't find myself a better word than that one. Hypnotized, by his beauty, his voice, his gentleness, his everything, his entire being. My subconscious was screaming for a hammer to hit me in the head : _Renesmee, wake up! Wakee Wakee! _

And I finally did- woke up and looked him in the eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes dressed up in long eyelashes: "I … I `m ok . It's just that.. I have to tell you something and I don `t know how to say it … or where to start. " I said with trembling voice.

He took one step more close to me and he let go to a nice, quiet giggle, and then he grinned like he got the first prize in a nerdy competition, sooo…. obviously he knew what I was about to say.

He took my right hand and squeezed it to his warm smooth chest. I blinked in disbelief and waited for him to say something. I could hear his pulsing heart better now.. and feel it, softly drumming under my rocky hand's skin. I blushed against my will and turned him back a smile. I felt again those butterflies in my stomach, and my breath was running fast .

As I was pressing my hand on his chest, I began starring at him with my chocolate brown eyes. I was lost in every detail of his face…he had a perfect skin, like mine. What I liked most about him was … his smell, a sweet scent of a rainy day in the forest. It's strange that I'm half a vampire and I can't still feel the reek that my mum talks about everyday. I'm so glad I'm the only one in this family that can see Jacob how he truly is.

I wonder what would have happened if he had not _imprinted_ on me. I think I would've lived seven different years and he would not have been part of my life. That sounds like … a death conviction. Oh!… I could not stand it anymore!! I promptly threw myself into his arms.

He caught me tight like in some kind of fire blanket and he pressed his chin on my head, messing up my hair with his breath.

"Jake…I love you. I always did . . but now I realized I love you more than ever." I pinched my voice and let it go, as I was deeply engraved in his arms. I raised my head and looked at him and I released one hand to slowly touch his face. Than I let him see every moment we've been through together , since the day he first held me in his arms…in diapers , till now , watching how he kindly comforted Leah in front of my house, and how it got on my nerves._ Oups_. I should've stopped there. I dragged my hand back on his chest and took one deep breath.

He detached one arm from my waist and put it under my chin, slowly forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, too, silly. How can you be jealous on Leah? She can never mean more than you do for me." he said while he played his fingers through my hair.

"Don't you ever think like that again, ok? Jealousy is not the suitable situation in our relationship. "

"Jealous?" I finally spoke. "I'm not … jealous." I lied, raising my eyebrows .

"Sure, sure! " he mumbled, without blinking .We switched one more look and then I put my hand upon his cheek , but this time without showing him anything. It felt so smooth and nice, like I was caressing the silk dress Alice gave me for my 6th birthday .

He smiled at me, and for a minute I thought like I` m in one of those pantomime comedies. We weren't talking .. we stood still…like the entire earth has stopped ,and everything around us was _pausing_.

I became nervous, fixing my gaze again on his full lips. I felt so attracted by him, in a strange way that I never felt before. He noticed my insistent look and he brought his face so close to mine, the little bag of air between us getting warmer at each breath. That was it!….the moment when I'll die and come to life again. I closed my eyes and let my heart taking control of me. My entire body was feeling limply, like a piece of sponge in his strong arms. I pulled my hand over his neck and draw him closely till the little bag of air between us vanished. His breath began to caress my skin and slowly pressed his lips on mine…so soft.. like a petal. My hand went loose in his hair, almost tearing up some strands, pulling him more closely.. until I couldn't breathe .It was one hell of attempt to yield to temptation, but I had to be careful, my half-vampire part being strong enough to let some marks. He gently put his left hand on my shoulder and caressed my goose-bumped skin all way down to my hand, where he gripped my fingers.

Our lips were whirling in lust. I don't know if I could control it… it was so intense and complex, he is one good kisser, the first and last, hopefully. I don't know if my mind went crazy.. but I could swear I heard some moans…mine ..his …who knows? I was too detached from reality to figure out which is the owner of those weird sounds. He was absorbing my lips like a vacuum cleaner at full speed. The heat grasped me and my hands began to slip on his neck and chest, stalled in the steam between our bodies. We haven't noticed that we were three feet away from the door now… almost stumbling upon the leather chair near my bed. He pushed me unintentionally back into my room. His hands were holding me tighter … and I was stretching for air. He sealed his lips and stopped moving …then he took my face between his hands. I was slowly opening my eyes and I could still feel his pleasant breath steaming my skin.

"Can I howl?" he asked me in a whisper, caressing my cheekbones.

"You're free to release your wild dog instincts anytime." I nodded, smiling back to him. But there was no smile enough in this world to match his perfect_ husky_ smirk. We both giggled in the same time, and I was biting my lips in despair.

"I won't lose my manners in front of a lady." He gently took one step away and made a royal nod like I was some kind of princess. That was nice.. umm ..the kiss I mean. I'm still fighting to breathe normally. He suddenly passed by me and tossed himself on my bed. I'm shocked the hard wood bedposts are still _alive_. He stretched his arms and legs in a cozy position whilst I crossed my arms and watched him with delight. He was acting like a two year old kid who got his favorite toy from Santa. _Gosh ..his smile could split the sky in two!_

"So … things are going to change, right?" he gave me that cheeky look behind his dark eyelashes. "I'm the most happy man on earth .How can someone be so lucky?" he was goofing around.

"Hmm.. yeah. How can someone be so lucky? Werewolfing around a vampire's house, imprinting on a hybrid , kissing her , walking half naked through the house most of the time and searching on Google the newest jokes with blondes to irritate my aunt. Hah ..yeah…_lucky!._"I muttered.

"What a funny _humpire. " _he rolled his eyes.

"_Humpire_?" I asked, intending to make him find a proper explanation.

"Yeah. Humpire…half human.. half _bloods_--….vampire" he grinned, proud of his new joke.

"Oh , you Jacob Black! O-B-F! Occasionally Bag of Fleas" I threw myself over him and starting to pretend punching him.

"Fleas? I don't have fleas." He laughed whilst he was holding my arms from kicking him. He flipped me over…and now he was the one on top of me., keeping my hands glued to the blanket. I stopped fighting and blew one strand of hair that was tickling my nose.

He was huge , his pack of muscles were turning into a fortress around my unusually hard body.

"Let go of me, Mr. Alpha and don't start drooling on me because you'll ruin my hair and I'm going to sue you for the damage." I grimaced without wanting. He was standing like a statue on me, gazing with those puppy eyes , and I could definitely see my reflection in his clear dark irises .

"I love it when you're angry .Do you _bite _also, little humpire?" he laughed so weird it sounded like a bark.

"Where are your manners, pup? You said you won't lose them in front of a lady and I see you already need to hire a private detective to find them." I struggled to escape from his pinching.

...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I appreciate reviews .I do not make money from `s just from fun. All the rights belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

My English vocabulary is limited , English is not my mother language.

I'm preparing myself for a multi-chapter fanfic about Bella ,Jacob and Edward, a totally different story .....post-eclipse...where Bella makes an important decision that is about to change everyone's life. :)

Stay tuned...


End file.
